Sailor Moon vs Tenchi Muyo
by Hell Fighter Juunanagou
Summary: Now done. Not for Moonies! Sailor Moon characters die! Some cursing! It's what happens when Sailor Moon characters and Tenchi Muyo characters fight, like Sailor Moon vs Ryoko and Sailor Jupiter vs Ayeka. I like Sailor Moon, don't flame me please!
1. Sailor Moon vs Ryoko and Sailor Jupiter ...

Sailor Moon vs Tenchi Muyo  
  
Welcome to the first episode of Sailor Moon vs! This Sailor Moon vs is Sailor Moon vs Tenchi Muyo. Who will win? Probably not Sailor Moon! She has a better chance of having a Gundam squash her flat (we can only hope that will happen someday). On to the first round!  
  
Sailor Moon vs Ryoko  
  
Serena walks out onto the ring! She doesn't look very confident. In fact, she looks like she's about to hurl! Probably too many donuts. Ryoko flies out into the ring. She looks very confident. She sure she's gonna be the winner.  
"Ready blondie?" Ryoko asks Serena.  
"Hold on." Serena replies. She gulps. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"   
Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. Ryoko still looks confident. In fact, she's laughing!  
"Now I'm ready!" Sailor Moon says.  
Ryoko stops laughing.  
The rules of the game are as follows......  
1. No pulling hair  
2. No biting  
Those are the only rules! *rings bell* Fight!  
Ryoko circles Sailor Moon.  
"I am the Champion of Justice!" Sailor Moon yells. "I fight for love and justice! In the name of the Moon, you are punished!"  
It looks like Sailor Moon is trying to talk Ryoko to death. Ryoko is obviously not impressed.  
"Well in 5 minutes your gonna be squashed Moon." Ryoko says.   
Sailor Moon kicks at Ryoko, but Ryoko ducks! Ryoko punches Sailor Moon in the side and Sailor Moon is knocked to the other side of the arena. Sailor Moon looks angry now! Sailor Moon charges at Ryoko, but Ryoko moves to the side and Sailor Moon runs into the arena wall. Sailor Moon is knocked down, but she quickly gets back up. Sailor Moon kicks at Ryoko again and Ryoko catches Sailor Moon's foot and throws her into the side of the stadium, which nows has a Sailor Moon shaped hole.  
Sailor Moon is now bleeding, but not too much. Ryoko draws her energy sword and Sailor Moon takes her tiara off her forehead.   
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon yells. She throws her tiara straight at Ryoko's head! Ryoko slashes at the tiara with her energy sword and breaks it in half. The tiara falls to the floor in a heap.  
"My tiara!" Sailor Moon cries.  
Ryoko runs at Sailor Moon, her energy sword drawn. Sailor Moon ducks and tumbles to the side of the arena and Ryoko narrowly misses getting her. Sailor Moon pulls out some sort of wand.  
"Are you gonna hurl that little stick at me?" Ryoko asks.  
"I'm gonna do something better than that!" Sailor Moon yells. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
A wave of hearts crash into Ryoko, knocking her down to the ground. But Ryoko is not killed!  
"Is that all you got blondie?" Ryoko asks, getting off the ground. Ryoko screams and charges at Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon has nowhere to run to! Ryoko activates her energy sword again and slashes at Sailor Moon's stomach! Sailor Moon never saw it coming! Serena is now detransformed, and in two pieces, laying in the middle of the Arena.  
Fight over! Sailor Moon is dead! Ryoko is the winner!  
Sailor Jupiter vs Ayeka  
Lita walks onto the ring! She looks ready for a fight. Ayeka walks onto the ring. This looks like it's gonna be a fair fight......they both suck!  
"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Lita yells.  
Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter.  
"Is that fair?" Ayeka asks. "Is transforming fair?"  
Of course it's fair you dumb bitch! You already know the rules.  
"I don't!" Ayeka yells.  
Well then you should have listened closer to the last fight! Fight!  
"You're going down!" Sailor Jupiter yells.  
"Oh yeah!" Ayeka yells. "Well #@!$%*@#! you!"  
Sailor Jupiter runs into Ayeka's side, knocking Ayeka over. Ayeka grabs hold of Sailor Jupiter's ponytail and swings her around, knocking her into the wall. Sailor Jupiter is winded, but not out.   
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter yells. A rod comes out of Sailor Jupiter's tiara and a bolt of lightning hits Ayeka, knocking into the side of the Arena. Now Ayeka is really pissed! Ayeka comes charging at Sailor Jupiter, knocking straight into her! Sailor Jupiter is crushed to the ground! Ayeka picks up a piece of Sailor Moon's broken tiara and starts slashing at Sailor Jupiter with it, as if it were a knife! After a few minutes of this, Sailor Jupiter manages to knock Ayeka off her. Sailor Jupiter gets up.  
Sailor Jupiter is bleeding all over, and her fuku is turn, but she's still ready to fight. Sailor Jupiter tries another attack.  
"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter yells. A surge of dragon shaped electricity rushes at Ayeka and Ayeka is knocked down! Is she going to get up? A minute passes by and........Ayeka gets up!  
Ayeka hurls a ball of energy at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter is knocked back! Ayeka continues hurling energy balls at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter is being pounded into the wall! When the dust clears, Lita is detransformed and dead! Ayeka is the winner!  
  



	2. Sailor Mini Moon vs Sasami and Sailor Ve...

Sailor Mini Moon vs Sasami  
Rini walks onto the ring! She waves at the audience and the audience boos! Sasami walks onto the ring! She smiles and waves at the audience and the audience claps and cheers!   
"Mini Prism Power, Make Up!" Rini yells.  
Rini transforms into Sailor Mini Moon.  
You know the rules! Everyone ready?  
"Ready!" Sailor Mini Moon yells. Everyone boos.  
"Ready!" Sasami yells. Everyone claps.  
Fight!  
"This is gonna be an easy fight!" Sailor Mini Moon yells. Sasami just smiles.  
Sailor Mini Moon pulls out a wand. She's gonna use her only attack first!  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Mini Moon yells. A steady stream of little pink heart rush at Sasami.  
"That tickles!" Sasami giggles.  
"Darn!" Sailor Mini Moon yells.  
"Ryo-ohki!" Sasami yells. Ryo-ohki hops into the arena.  
"Is that fair?" Sailor Mini Moon asks. Of course it is! Too bad Serena didn't think about that, but she's dead now!  
"Waaahhh!" Sailor Mini Moon cries.   
Ryo-ohki transforms into a robot Cabbit! A door in the front opens up and Sasami jumps in!   
"Go Ryo-ohki!" Sasami yells.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sailor Mini Moon yells. She runs away from the giant robot Cabbit.  
"Myaa!" Ryo-ohki meows.  
Ryo-ohki runs after Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Mini Moon is running for her life, but there's a wall in front of her! Sailor Mini Moon is trapped in a corner! Ryo-ohki takes a giant hop and leaps on top of Sailor Mini Moon. When Ryo-ohki gets off of Sailor Mini Moon, only a smushed heap is left. Sailor Mini Moon is dead. Sasami and Ryo-ohki are the winners!  
Sailor Venus vs Mihoshi  
Mina walks onto the ring. She has her cat Artemis with her. Mihoshi walks out onto the ring. She looks nervous and she scratches her head in confusion.  
"Where the heck am I?" Mihoshi asks.  
You're in the arena!  
"Who are you?" Mihoshi asks.  
I'm the announcer! Mihoshi sweatdrops.  
"Is that why your saying everything I do?"  
Right.  
"Enough talking!" Mina yells. "Venus Power, Make Up!"  
Mina transforms into Sailor Venus.  
You know the rules! Get rid of the cat!  
"You never said having a cat out was against the rules!" Mina yells.  
Well it is now. Artemis leaves the arena. Fight!  
Sailor Venus pulls out a chain of hearts. "Venus Wink Chain Sword!" Sailor Venus yells. The sword of yellow hearts knocks into Mihoshi and pulls her down.  
"Ow!" Mihoshi yells. "Kiyone!!!"  
Kiyone can't help you!  
"Oh.." Mihoshi says. Mihoshi pulls out her blaster. "I'm with the Galaxy Police!" Mihoshi yells. "I'm gonna have to ask you to stop attacking me! Attacking a Galaxy Police Officer is against the law!"  
"Too bad!" Sailor Venus yells. She snaps her Wink Chain Sword at Mihoshi again.   
"Okay!" Mihoshi yells. "That's enough!" Mihoshi aims her gun at Sailor Venus' head. "If you don't stop now, I'm gonna be forced to shoot you!"  
"Don't shoot me!" Sailor Venus yells. She puts her Wink Chain Sword away and drops to her knees. "I'll stop!"  
Mihoshi trains her gun on Sailor Venus' head and starts walking towards her. Suddenly she trips and the gun goes off! Sailor Venus is shot in the head! Sailor Venus detransforms because she is now dead. Mihoshi is the winner! 


	3. Sailor Mercury vs Kiyone and Tuxedo Mask...

Sailor Mercury vs Kiyone  
Amy walks onto the ring. Everyone claps when she comes on. Kiyone walks onto the ring. People clap louder when she comes on.   
"Hello." Amy says.  
"Hi." Kiyone says.  
"I don't want to fight, do you?" Amy asks.  
"I don't want to fight in this dumb arena." Kiyone says. "I don't even know why I'm here."  
You can't not fight!  
"Yes we can!" Amy and Kiyone yell at the same time.  
Fine! Amy and Kiyone leave the ring, I am clearly not the winner. Vegeta is the winner!  
"I wasn't even fighting!" Vegeta yells.  
Whatever.  
Tuxedo Mask vs Tenchi Masaki  
Darien walks onto the ring. The audience throws dead flowers at him. Tenchi walks onto the ring. The audience claps and throws more dead flowers at Darien.  
Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask.   
Everyone ready?  
"Ready!" Tuxedo Mask yells.  
"Ready!" Tenchi yells.  
Tenchi activates the sword Tenchi and activates the three light hawk wings as a shield. Tenchi charges at Tuxedo Mask.  
Tuxedo Mask throws a rose in front of Tenchi. Tenchi is confused, he doesn't know what that is supposed to do.  
"Beautiful dreams should not be tampered with!" Tuxedo Mask yells. "I, Tuxedo Mask, will stop your evil plans!"  
"What's this rose thingy supposed to do?" Tenchi asks.  
"Stop you!" Tuxedo Mask yells.  
"Will you stop yelling, I'm standing right in front of you." Tenchi says. "How is a rose supposed to stop me?"  
"Well........." Tuxedo Mask says. "I don't know!"  
Tenchi steps on Tuxedo Mask's rose. "Well it didn't work." Tenchi says.  
"Damn." Tuxedo Mask says.  
*Tuxedo Mask death ahead, do not read Heather!*  
Tenchi rushes at Tuxedo Mask with the sword Tenchi and slices his head off! Tuxedo Mask is dead! Tenchi Masaki is the winner!  
Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Mars, Mini Mini Moon, Star Healer, Fighter, Maker vs Washuu  
The other scouts walk onto the ring. The audience throws dirty socks at them. Washuu walks onto the ring. The audience goes wild! Washuu Washuu Washuu! Go Washuu!   
"I am Little Washuu!" Washuu yells. "I am the greatest scientific genius in the galaxy!"  
Washuu's A puppet pops up. "In the universe Washuu!" A yells.  
Washuu's B pupper pops up. "In the Continuum!" B yells.  
"Yeah!" Washuu yells. "I can defeat you Sailor Baka's real easy!"  
"Real easy!" A yells.  
"No sweat!" B yells.  
Washuu pulls out a machine.  
"This is my handy dandy Sailor Scout killer!" Washuu yells.  
"Dead Sailor Scouts!" A yells.  
"Scouts no more!" B yells.  
The box is about five inches long and five inches wide.  
"What does it do?" All the scouts ask at once.  
"This!" Washuu yells. She opens the box. It's an ink pad. On the ink pad it says D.I.C.  
"Not D.I.C!" All the scouts yell.  
"Mwahahahahahahaha!" Washuu laughs.  
"D.I.C will get ya!" A yells.  
"D.I.C is evil!" B yells.  
Washuu stamps every scout with the D.I.C stamp and one by one they disappear. Little Washuu is the ultimate winner! She has killed 9 sailor scouts!  
"Yeah!" Washuu yells.  
In the fight of Sailor Moon vs Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Muyo is the winner!  
Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
